


[润雅] 致你

by Masakidotcom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Relationships: matsumoto jun/aiba masaki, 润雅
Kudos: 7





	[润雅] 致你

《致你》

00

我能陪你一程，仅此一程。

01

一切都是准备好的，先订了去千叶的车票，然后假装不经意地在聚餐时和大野智提起自己要去那里出差。  
——日程很紧。  
——多年没有去过。  
——不知道道路是否还熟悉。

“不知道怎么办好啊，Leader。”  
这话对哪个别人说都不行，二宫和也太聪明，分分钟可以看穿他的目的，樱井翔也不行，他在年岁打磨下变得格外知礼谨慎，他会做的是建议他下载一个地图应用，而不会将这个消息告诉那个人。  
唯有大野智心无芥蒂，会坦荡地直接就给那个人发了短信。

“让相叶来接你吧，他最近轮休，大概，很有空。”  
他看着大野智发送短信的动作，说谢谢的语气诚恳得过头。  
“我后天到那里。”  
他说。

“相叶说没问题，到时候他在车站等你。”  
大野智干了面前的酒，表情很愉快，手搭上他的肩膀。  
“说起来，你和小相叶多久没见了？”  
他温和地微笑，不接话。大野智以为他不记得了，也不继续追问。  
他端起酒杯抿一口。  
多久了呢？

六年。  
零四个月。  
零一十五天。  
不是不记得，记得太清楚。  
对于时间执着至此，是囚犯和身患绝症的人才会做的事情。可他偏偏就是记得，哪一年是怎么过的，哪一个月下了雪。哪一个月春天又来，哪一个月开了花。

“润君。”  
他们从居酒屋出来，分道扬镳之前，大野智有些踉跄地站在他和出租车之间，笑得迷迷糊糊。  
“Bon Voyage。”  
旅途愉快？  
他并没有走多远啊，从东京去千叶而已，大野智用上了送航海队驶向新大陆的语气。  
他握紧了手机，里面有相叶雅纪的新号码。

02

“早点休息，Leader。”  
他将对方送上出租车，踩着深秋的冷风回到自己的住所。父母搬去东京近郊养老之后这套他从小住到大的公寓留给了他。公寓楼楼道和外墙都变得老旧，走廊里面空空荡荡，他拎着公文包，沿着楼梯往上走，黑色的长大衣摩擦着发出窸窣声响，寂寥无人的台阶两侧，几乎能看见幻影。

“喂，你又不等我吗？”  
“你让和也带你去学校啦！”  
“小翔你的早餐忘记了——”  
“啊，谢谢，相叶。”  
“好了——全部下楼！”

就好像天色微亮，几个小小的身影从他身边跑过，五个男孩啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声，好像前方有走不完的楼梯。从最高一层的楼梯扶手旁边向下望，圆滚滚的小手互相扯着书包的背带，黄色的小帽子戴得歪歪扭扭，帽子顶上还有彩色笔划过的痕迹。  
外面传来车子的鸣笛声，主妇们愉悦的互相问候，忙碌而熟悉的每一个早上。

楼道灯莫名地突然亮起，幻象和声音都如清晨的薄雾一般渐渐消失了。  
他还站在原地。

03

松本润有四个哥哥。  
一层楼里的五家人，有五个年级相近的孩子，最大的大野智，最小的松本润，中间夹着樱井翔相叶雅纪和二宫和也。  
“雅纪是中间的中间。”  
五个戴着黄色帽子的男孩并排坐在放学回家的坡道旁，每个人手里拿着一支果味冰。蓝红绿黄紫，二宫和也转过头去在相叶雅纪的冰棒上咬一口。  
“是蜜瓜口味啊。”  
他将绵绵的冰咬碎在嘴里，叹了口气。

“Nino的是？”  
相叶雅纪转头看他，二宫和也耸耸肩。  
“是柠檬啦，柠檬。”  
“Nino不喜欢柠檬吗？”  
隔了两个人，大野智看向二宫和也。  
二宫和也盯着大野智的冰棍看了一会儿。  
“蓝莓味道的更喜欢。”  
他回答。

“那，交换好了。”  
大野智也耸耸肩，将冰棒递给樱井翔，樱井翔递给相叶雅纪，相叶雅纪递给二宫和也。  
柠檬味的冰棒以同样的方式传递到大野智的手中，冰棒在夏天的阳光下面化得很快，四个人都是一手的糖水。相叶雅纪的绿色冰棒化了一半，他低头准备咬，看到最远处，手里抓着葡萄口味冰棒的，他最小的弟弟低着头，盯着自己的冰棒，不动不出声，看起来有点被忽略了的委屈。  
糟糕。

“那个……小润要交换吗？”  
他一时脑热，对沉默的孩子说，然后又想起对方是最喜欢葡萄口味冰棒的那个。  
“要交换吗？”  
另外三个人也一致地转头，虽然语速快慢有别，句子却默契地一模一样。  
四个人都站起来，围到最小的孩子身边，四只不同颜色，往下滴着糖水的冰棒，递到了最小的孩子面前。

“喜欢哪一个？”  
樱井翔问他。  
“哪个都可以哦，因为是润嘛。”  
二宫和也笑着，没有丝毫的不耐烦。  
“都给你也可以哟。”  
大野智慢慢地说。

“呐，润。”  
相叶雅纪握住松本润黏黏的手，对被突然的关注弄得不自在的男孩露出了灿烂的笑容。  
他将自己的冰棒塞进松本润的手中，手心包着对方的手背，让他好好地握拢。  
“以后，每天和我们中的一个交换吧。”

04

——以后，每天和我们中的一个交换吧。  
“如果有谁让这个约定失效了呢？”  
“那那个人就赔给润一个愿望。”

书桌上的相框是用雪糕棍一根一根黏成的，边角翘起来，有些还能看到上面残留的牙印。照片也旧了，梅雨天气之后画面有些褪色，五个少年的笑脸不甚清晰地在照片里变得灰白的蓝天之下绽放着，就像是随时要飘散的花。  
他将公文包放下，从床底下拖出行李箱，开始收拾东西。  
衣服，洗漱用品，电子产品，充电线，路上带着阅读的小说，公司没做完的工作。  
说是出差，其实并不是出差，但事到临头，又给自己罩上一层一切正常好像公事出行的影子，不过是一个周末的旅行，他对别人，对自己，都撒了层层叠叠的谎。

“哟，雅纪。”  
他转头看着照片里的少年们，二宫和也手插在口袋里低头看着镜头，大野智顺着他的视线看过去，一脸好奇地张望着。中间的中间是相叶雅纪，趴在樱井翔的背上，笑得很灿烂，樱井翔背着他，那时候还不算高的身躯被压得更矮，瘦削的肩背承担着相叶雅纪全部的重量，皱着眉头无可奈何地笑着。  
仿佛很不耐烦，挽住相叶雅纪腿弯的手臂却牢牢地使着力，肌肉的线条都依稀凸显出来。  
然后是自己，站在相叶雅纪和樱井翔的左侧，看着他们，忘记了看向镜头，从侧面来看，还是一张圆鼓鼓的包子脸。  
那是他们刚刚开始渐次长大的时期。  
所以那时候也还没人告诉他们，长大多少意味着分离。

“好久不见。”  
他说，将相框正面向下，按在桌面上。  
他一句一句，几近严谨地，演练着明天见到相叶雅纪时，他要说的话。

05

其实不很远的距离，东京和千叶，不到一个小时就抵达了。  
记忆里的距离，为什么却反而那样遥远？  
说不出来相叶雅纪现在的样子，听不出来相叶雅纪现在的声音，这样的差别，他也已经有所准备。他站在站台，手机屏幕上显示着相叶雅纪的短信。  
“我在站台等你哦，润。”  
如果说文字可以透露语气，感觉上相叶雅纪还是相叶雅纪。

“我在校门口等你哦，润。”  
当年那个比他高出一截的少年是怎么在学校的门口等着他一起回家，如今也不过就是多过了好多年。松本润拎着旅行箱站在车站口，一抬眼就看见那人站在马路的对面。

“润——君——”  
就算想要忽略也忽略不掉，那人的手臂不断挥舞着，动作幅度大得要命。穿着看起来格外单薄的亮黄色运动衣，防水的材质随着他的动作窸窸窣窣地发出声响。千叶比东京稍微暖和一些，可依然是冷，还刮着风，他看着相叶雅纪的刘海轻飘飘被风胡乱掀着，完全挡住了眼睛。  
他朝着自己跑过来的时候，松本润差一点就张开双臂去接住对方。  
一个结实的，久别重逢的拥抱，可就算一直被人说生活得很有西方情调，他也做不了这件事。他的手臂僵硬地贴在身体两侧，站得笔直，唯一的变化，是他的眼睛，随着相叶雅纪的靠近，从眺望的平视，到微微垂下了角度。  
对了，硬要说的话，自己早就比他要高了。

——小润总有一天，会长得比我们都要高，变成厉害的大人的吧。

松本润看着相叶雅纪在自己面前停下来。  
“哟，雅纪。”  
他开口，终究没有完全如他预想的那样，相叶雅纪站在他面前，他的笑容还是变得有些仓皇。  
“好久不见啊，小润。”  
相叶雅纪抢了他的台词，他微微喘着气，脸上带着灿烂的笑容，拍了拍松本润的肩。

06

“时间正好哦，接你和她。”  
相叶雅纪开了车来，停在停车场，松本润跟在他身后，对于那个她，他敏感地抬头。  
“谁？”  
明明眉毛都克制不住地皱在一起了，声音却是很平静的，仿佛漠不关心似的，只是出于礼貌的一问。  
没人知道他掌心攥出了汗。

相叶雅纪在口袋里翻找车钥匙，声音是他惯常的漫不经心。  
“啊，邻居的女儿，今天邻居太太有编织研修班，我正好没事，就帮她接女儿回去。”  
他回头看松本润一眼，突然停下脚步，用双手的拇指和食指比了个相框。

“真帅气啊。”  
他将松本润框在那个相框里，自上而下地打量，自顾自地点头，嗯嗯地赞叹，仿佛松本润是他养大的孩子，如今长大成人完美无缺，所以他格外欣慰。松本润觉得自己的嘴角在往上翘，笑着笑着又有点苦。  
“你也没变。”  
他都不知道那个“也”是哪里来的，虽然出乎意料地，相叶雅纪的的确确，从外貌到气质，都依旧是松本润记忆里的样子。  
或许成熟了些许，但还是那个人，不会认不出他的样子，听不出他的声音。松本润自己想了一会儿才想通，还好相叶雅纪是个自己说话时常别出心裁不拘小节的人，听不出这其中的疏漏。

——从相叶雅纪的角度，这句话错了，因为哪怕相叶雅纪没变，松本润却是确确实实地长大了，在相叶的眼里，他说不定已经变成了另外一个人。  
——但是从他自己的视角，他知道自己从没变过。

所以说到底。  
相叶雅纪的确还是原来的那个相叶雅纪。  
而他也依旧是他。

“雅纪。”  
他叫对方的名字，从他手里把车钥匙拿走。  
“开车的话，还是我来吧。对了……”  
他垂下视线，仿佛很犹豫而为难地问道。  
“公司忘记帮我订酒店了，今晚我可不可以住在你家？”  
不要出错，不要出错，这段表演，他也练习了无数次了。

07

“雅君，太狡猾了。”  
二宫和也的抱怨，软绵绵地从身后传过来，松本润回过身，看到二宫和也穿着和自己一样的国中一年级制服，从他身边走过，举着吃完了的冰棒棍，敲站在校门口等他们的相叶雅纪的头。  
“怎么了Nino，我可什么也没干哦？”  
相叶雅纪靠着墙，单肩背着包，另一只手夹着篮球。冬天的冷风吹动他的浅栗色的头发，白色的三年级校服外套之上，围了一条红围巾。  
他盯着那红围巾看了好一会儿，直到相叶雅纪和二宫和也都回过头疑问地看他，才慢慢地走上前。

二宫和也半真半假地叹了口气。  
“明明和我还有J是同年，结果却和翔一起上了三年级啊。”  
围着灰蓝色的围巾，二宫和也大半张脸埋在围巾里，一双眼睛在凌乱的刘海之下亮得吓人。  
“三年级的功课对雅君来说很难吧？很辛苦吧？每天都熬到很晚吧？眼睛都红了哦，还有黑眼圈。”  
一通数落下来，二宫和也的语气从最开始的挤兑，掺杂了真实的担忧。

相叶雅纪完全没察觉到，毫不客气地用手里的冰棒砸回去。  
“完全被你小看了啊，我成绩很好的，绝对是值得Nino你骄傲的学长。”  
他的冰棒尚未开封，在塑料包装里发出稀里哗啦的声响。  
二宫和也翻个白眼。

“这都多少年了，虽然不是每天吃，但也不用特意在大冷天里吃冰棒吧，学长。”  
相叶雅纪迅速地反驳了，语气很认真。  
“你在说什么啊，这可是和润的约定。”  
“每天先下课了也在校门口乖乖等着，这也是和润的约定？”  
二宫和也挑挑眉。  
相叶雅纪继续点头。

“也不会比翔君更好。”  
松本润突然开口。他拿着他自己的冰棒，已经开封了咬过一口，握在手里。  
他其实不知道自己为什么会这样说，在想清楚之前，就已经说出口了。  
“就算成绩很好，也比不上翔君的吧。”  
被这样说，大概就算是相叶雅纪也会生气，他其实有点后悔，说完了就不敢再去看相叶雅纪的眼睛。  
然而相叶雅纪自然地伸手过来，和过去的每一次一样，将自己的塞给松本润的同时，将松本润的拿到自己手里。  
他以同样的自然回答松本润的话，一点都没有受到伤害。

“嘛，因为小翔很厉害嘛，成绩又好，英文也很棒，体育也很好。”  
说着说着就笑起来，比说自己的事情更加开心似的，眼睛里都亮起了光。  
松本润看着相叶雅纪就着他咬过的地方毫不在意地咬了一口，二宫和也啧了一下。他抱怨归抱怨，却早吃完了他的那份，懒洋洋拿着雪糕棍一上一下抛着玩。

“嗯嗯，问题来了，谁是翔君的第一粉丝？”  
他翘着嘴角笑，眼神在相叶雅纪和松本润之间逡巡，相叶雅纪退一步。  
“是润啊。”  
他坦然让贤。

“是我。”  
松本润耸耸肩，低头盯着手里的冰棒。  
那条红围巾在相叶雅纪的脖子上，因为不是相叶雅纪的东西而格外显眼，存在感比冬天的冷风更强，他不想看也总是看得到。  
非常想要扯下来，如果相叶雅纪会冷，他的围巾可以给他。  
但是相叶雅纪说到那个人的时候眼睛里的光，就算他说不好听的话，也一点也没有要熄灭的意思。

“雅的话，我不知道。”  
他补了一句，盯着相叶雅纪。  
板着的包子脸还是包子脸，相叶雅纪因为无法理解而露出困惑的笑。

“我？怎样都无所谓吧，小润和我不一样啊。”  
二宫和也看一眼松本润，又看回相叶雅纪。  
“J和翔也不一样吧，笨蛋。”

08

不一样的。  
松本润开着车，相叶雅纪带着刚接回来的小女孩坐在车后座，两人玩着虫虫飞的游戏。他不时从后视镜里看一眼其乐融融的一大一小，意外地发现自己虽然没有开口说话，却似乎很自然地融入了这车内的空气。  
相叶雅纪对他的请求答应得很快，没有丝毫的为难，气氛远比他以为的要轻松。  
他同时觉得安心和失望，或许相叶雅纪已经全部忘记了。

他清楚地记得那个冬天，相叶雅纪在那天之后发烧引发了肺炎进了医院，他又和其他三人交换过一轮雪糕棍，就不得不在相叶雅纪那里停下来。  
在那之后，相叶雅纪吃冰冷食物的习惯自松本润而上，被除了他本人的其他四人全面禁止。  
他们再也没有玩过交换冰棒的游戏。

回来上学之后的相叶雅纪更加频繁地戴着那条红色围巾。  
而松本润开始渐渐想明白他不愉快的原因。  
或许就是从那个时候开始，他想，一切都变得和小时候不一样了。

在不断长大的过程中松本润依旧有四个哥哥。大野智是因为大了三岁已经升上了高中，艺术天分让他的道路也不可复制难以模仿；二宫和自己同级，比起是哥哥更像是每天一起分享便当的友人。  
但樱井翔和相叶雅纪是另一回事。  
樱井翔非常优秀，有天分的同时付出了程度惊人的努力，更有趣的是优等生的资质和与优等生资质同等突出的叛逆，潜在地激发松本润想要追逐的竞争心态。而相叶雅纪，虽然是个会和他吵架，没事会没有理由地敲他的头，自己犯的错比他和二宫犯的错加总还要多一倍的哥哥，也是那个会跟他交换冰棒，任何时候都对他露出温暖笑容，一直站在他身边，上了高中也会跑回国中校门口等着他部活之后一起回家的人。  
综合起来相叶雅纪那时算不上是最称职的兄长，对比着樱井翔的完美周全。

但说到底，他介意的从来不是这个。  
上了高中以后樱井翔开始拔高，眉目显现出带着些许锐利戾气的俊朗，而相叶雅纪在那个时间段变得格外清秀，一双眼睛清亮，笑起来的样子仿佛自成光源。他的两个哥哥在高中里，一个聪明敏锐闪闪发光，一个天然开朗欣欣向荣，越是对比鲜明，越是不生嫌隙。哪怕只是两人在下课时间偶尔在走廊上站在一起，也是属于青春的静止画，加速的是围观女生们的心跳。

他抱着作业从国中教学楼的走廊望过去，隔着两层玻璃看着樱井翔背靠在栏杆上，相叶雅纪弯着身子手肘撑着栏杆在他的左边。  
正是最热闹的春天，风从窗外吹进去，吹动他们白色的衬衫，送入樱树不断飘落的花瓣。相叶雅纪侧过头抬起脸跟樱井翔说话，阳光恰恰好照在他的脸上。樱井翔低下头，露出难得温和的笑容，用手掌替相叶雅纪遮住阳光。

因为那画面而停下了脚步的人绝不止他一个人，他也觉得，那画面明亮耀眼又温柔，值得他们周围的人一生都不遗忘。  
“真想快点上高中啊。”  
二宫和也走到他旁边也没被注意到，他的胃和他的眉头都揪紧着。

“呐，润。”  
二宫和也第二次叫他。  
“无所谓。我不是雅，不会因为什么人就拼命努力的。”  
他说着，强迫自己别开视线。

“嘛，努力一下也无所谓吧。”  
他从松本润手里接过作业，开始往教室里面走，那是无声的催促，告诉松本润他也必须走了。  
“如果有人没有和你交换冰棒的话，那他就欠你一个愿望。”  
二宫和也抱着作业的背影看起来很小，松本润盯着那背影看了一会儿，又转头过去，相叶雅纪抬头看见他，对他摇了摇手。  
笑得那么开朗。

“喂——小润——”  
樱井翔收回手，转过头，看了一眼对面的他。那眼神复杂，其中夹杂了一些松本润自以为明白的东西。  
然而那一眼中还有些别的意味，他至今也无法明白。

09

有愿望也是没有用的。  
就像年少时的喜欢多半毫无意义，开始得无凭无据，意识到的时候莫名其妙，总而言之，是注定要失效的诺言。  
然而无法实现的诺言很美，明知无法实现却依旧被相信着的诺言，有种格外迷人而危险的美。  
他抱着购物袋上楼，相叶雅纪牵着小女孩的手走在前面。他小心翼翼地保持着平衡，不让袋子里的洋葱和土豆滚落出来。  
一路沿着楼梯飞奔着去捡一颗洋葱这样的事情，严重不符合他身穿黑色大衣拎着公文包的形象，他绝不允许自己做出这样的行为。  
相叶雅纪回头看他一眼。  
“不会掉出来的哟。”  
他笑笑说。  
“还是一样那么仔细小心呢。”

纯天然的相叶雅纪什么时候有了读心技能？  
他咳了两声，悻悻然反驳。  
“你不知道下一刻会发生什么。”  
他确信相叶雅纪不知道接下来会发生什么，用他的Masaki.com搜索也不会知道。  
连他自己也不知道自己为什么会变成如今的样子。那份名为喜欢的感情源远流长，开始的那一刻潜伏在漫长过去中某个不可知的瞬间，结束却似乎遥遥无期。他反反复复检索他们的往事，觉得自己总不至于被一堆充斥了他少年时期的雪糕收买，明明都是一样代表宠爱的雪糕，为何相叶雅纪不同？

或许是因为少了相叶雅纪的那一份。  
明明开始游戏的是那个人，到了游戏终了的时候，比起其他人，相叶雅纪和他交换的次数，却永远少一次，雪糕棍的话，松本润手里永远多出了一根。他不得不介意，甚至在那之前他就介意。  
介意他们之间的时间差。

就像是某种无法被打破的不平衡，比如隔了两个年级像是隔了两年，比如松本润和二宫和也以年级一二名的成绩进入高一教室时樱井翔和相叶雅纪作为重点培养对象进入进路相谈室，比如松本润终于脱离了包子脸变得轮廓分明开始以班为单位收情人节巧克力而二宫和也弹吉他的样子可以杀死一片少女心的时候，樱井翔已经站在了毕业生致辞的礼堂里，而相叶雅纪被女生们围堵在黑板上写着“敬仰您的尊贵”的教室中，被抢光了身上的扣子。

“今后不能再在校门口等小润放学了啊。”  
那是相叶雅纪和松本润在告别时说的第一句话，他全靠外套拢住的衬衫被扯的乱七八糟，不知道该被同情还是该被艳羡，二宫和也用相叶雅纪卷成卷的毕业证书敲他的头。  
“你挪开以后，会有一百个女生补缺的啦，相叶氏。”  
他看着相叶乐呵呵地笑起来，随口说了一句抱歉。

“也是啊，毕竟是小润啊。”  
相叶看着他，又摇了摇头。  
“不行，这样不笑的话，或许会被人以为有点可怕的哟。”  
他看着松本润，凑过来给了对方一个拥抱，相叶雅纪暖暖的体温顺着相贴的胸口传过来。  
“小润总有一天，会长得比我们都要高，变成厉害的大人的吧。”  
那愉快的声音听起来像一个祝福，或者一个诅咒。  
他明明已经很努力地成长了，可是你走得更快。  
他死死地咬住下嘴唇，觉得自己说不出话。

“相叶，走了。待会儿还有聚餐。”  
樱井翔的声音从远处传过来，手里拎着一个大包，里面零零碎碎放着要带走的旧物。相叶雅纪松开他，转身帮樱井翔拿过了那个包。  
“呜啊，这些都还在啊。”他语气惊喜。  
“好像是国中毕业那年丢在了国中的体育馆，被足球社的后辈发现了。”  
樱井翔耸耸肩。

相叶雅纪好奇地探寻，从里面拿出那条红围巾。  
“啊，国三那年冬天，被我霸占的小翔的围巾。”  
“这个这个，是当时因为住院所以买了没有吹过的口琴，好怀念啊，可惜我已经买新的了。”  
“啊，是Nino的游戏机！”  
他从包包底部翻出的东西让二宫和也扑了上去。  
“我说了在你那里啊居然耍赖！还给我！”  
“你冷静一点啊Nino！”  
相叶雅纪将包丢还给樱井翔，自己抓着游戏机飞速跑远，二宫和也追过去。

“我帮你们拿回去吧。”  
松本润朝着樱井翔伸出手。  
樱井翔愣了愣，转而看着他。  
“你们要去聚餐的话，我帮你们把它拿回家，回来的时候来拿就好了。”  
樱井翔想要说什么，最终也只是点了点头。

“松润。”  
樱井翔在他准备离开的时候叫住他。  
“我们要离开东京上大学。”  
我们是个微妙的量词，他点点头。  
“我知道了。”  
他觉得自己是真的知道了，明白了樱井翔要表达的意思，他们之间很能互相理解，虽然并不十分贴近，却各自保存一份尊敬。  
他深呼吸两下，樱井翔扯了扯嘴角笑了笑，语气平静。  
“你不知道。”  
他叹息似地说道，结束了这段彼此都认为是点到为止的对话。

相叶雅纪和樱井翔一起离开的时候，走了很远突然回头，拼命地向他挥手。  
他只是站在原地，看着他终于停下来，累了似的弯下腰，看着他带着微笑转过身，看着他消失在转角。  
那天校门口空空荡荡透着萧索，二宫和也不知所踪，他一个人走回家。

10

相叶雅纪和家人们一起搬离东京是一个星期后。  
没有告别。  
四年以后毕业了的樱井翔回到东京工作。  
相叶雅纪没有回来。

11

故事在这里结束了，虽然好像也并没有开始过什么。  
看似正常，却又中途半端，看似中途半端，时间又到底是往前走了。

最开始的两年松本润正常地交女友，正常地参加部活，正常地成长成为新的学弟学妹们憧憬的新一代神话，正常地准备考大学。  
他偶尔去已经工作了的大野智的工作室里，在墙上的白板上钉着相叶雅纪寄来的明信片；他再一次和二宫和也同班，在二宫的桌上看到那人寄来新的游戏盘。  
樱井翔每个假期都会回来，往往是一个人。那两年他直接来学校看松本润和二宫和也，带来厚厚的几摞笔记。一半是他的，一半不是。不是的那一半往往被二宫和也嫌弃着不肯要。

“相叶氏的笔记只有他自己看得懂啦，到底是怎么考得那么好的，不明白啦。”  
他直接点出那些没写名字的笔记属于谁人，然后轻轻巧巧地将它们转手交给了松本润。  
“润拿回去看吧，说不定你能理解呢。”  
松本润只是接过去，好好地理平了边角放在抽屉里，不打算翻开。  
翻开就会想起相叶雅纪那拼命努力的样子，只会增加他的嫉妒心而已。  
更何况是已经没有了意义的嫉妒心。  
还有不平感。

每个人都和以前一样，和相叶雅纪好好地联系着。  
除了他。  
没有特别要去联系的理由，甚至可以说是某种令人痛苦的默契，他觉得相叶雅纪是下定了决心要走远，只是不知道，为什么唯独他是被抛下的那个部分。  
樱井翔看到他那么做也没说什么，后来的两年，樱井翔假期也没有再回来。  
毕业的时候，除了那摞笔记和自己身上完整无缺的所有扣子，松本润什么都没有留下。

他和二宫上了不同的大学，二宫和也家和大野智家也因为各种各样的缘故，搬离了原本的公寓楼。  
关系还是一样，可相聚的时间毕竟少了太多，他大学的生活充实得过分，被朋友评价说是想要24小时不停转一般地填满日程表。  
“你感觉像是要逃跑啊，松润。”  
朋友是个热爱浑圆厚重的臀部的帅哥，对于他过去的事情一无所知，却发出了这种莫名惊人的慨叹。他也不在意，更不回答。  
任何的死结都能被丢在身后，任何的牵念都能被时间掩埋。不过是相叶雅纪，说到底也只是暗自喜欢过又没有结果的一个人。  
总不至于是他喜欢过的最后一个。

樱井翔回来以后，为了离上班的地方近，自己独自住到了市中心。  
为了庆祝他毕业，圣诞节前夜，他们约在一起喝酒。他到得晚，隔着门扉听他们的对话。  
“小相叶不回来吗？”  
是大野智的声音。  
“嗯，说是想回千叶老家。”  
“在那里有他当兽医的前辈，他直接去诊所工作。”  
樱井翔的声音，他的语调，在时光里变得冷静而温和了。

“他真的能治愈动物吗？明明自己就已经足够叫人担心了吧。”  
是Nino漫不经心的发问，他隔着门扉都能想象出那人一边按着游戏机的按键一边说话的样子。如此随便的问话，几乎可以当做闲话忽略过去，却像针一样扎在他的神经上。

不是因为唯独他不知道相叶雅纪的消息。  
不是因为唯独他不明白相叶雅纪的选择。  
而是从心底而生，一旦意识到就再也没办法消弭的念头。  
他天然开朗的哥哥，虽然从来不属于他，虽然告别得毫不正经，离开得干脆无比的相叶雅纪，这几年里，过得好吗？  
他担心他，他想念他，他几乎心痛地希望他过得好。这些和嫉妒无关，和占有欲无关，和他的焦躁无关，他总是只看见了爱里面糟糕的那部分，却忽略了那让人更好的部分。  
其实什么都没有结束过。  
时间不会把所有东西都带走。

12

相叶雅纪的房间和他想象的也很像。  
色彩搭配相当简单，空间不算很大，装饰更是简洁，除了墙上大野智的画，其他的什么都没有。卧室靠里，门虚掩着，客房空置的地方摆着棒球手套和棒球服。  
相叶雅纪走进门的时候差点被绊倒，他伸手握住他的手腕。  
“挂衣服的地方在哪里？”他问。

“啊，给我吧。”  
离他如此近的相叶雅纪也没有变得拘谨，自然地接过大衣挂进卧室里的衣柜。  
小女孩在他腿边打转，总想要引起他的注意力，女孩的笑容如春天般可爱，让他忍不住地心软。他蹲下身，伸出手指刮一刮小女孩的鼻子。

“怎么了？”  
他问，平视着小女孩的双眼，手搭在膝盖上，身体前倾，露出一点点微笑来。  
“大哥哥好帅气。”  
小女孩嘻嘻笑着，伸出手戳他的脸。  
“和雅纪哥哥一样帅。”  
他在小女孩的夸赞下笑出声来。  
“没有更帅吗？”  
——我可是拼命地长成了厉害的大人了哦，你可不知道我有多努力。

“没有，大哥哥比照片里帅，但是没有比雅纪哥哥帅。”  
小女孩脱口而出，相叶雅纪的声音恰到好处地打断了对话。  
“准备回家了哟，小春。”  
他对松本润歉意地笑一笑，松本润点点头，站起身弯下腰，摸一摸小女孩的头顶。  
“谢谢你。”  
他说道，眨一眨眼睛。  
“哥哥再见。”  
小女孩对于自己透露了什么一无所查，开心地和松本润挥手再见，相叶雅纪带着她离开，他抱着买好的蔬菜进厨房，挽起袖子准备做饭。

家里哪里都没有摆着他们过去的照片。  
他将鸡肉腌好，切好的土豆块放进油里煎，洋葱切片，辛辣的味道呛得他眼眶酸痛。  
他曾经是个有点爱哭的人，但绝没有相叶雅纪爱哭，这一刻他站在相叶雅纪家的厨房里，明明不是想哭的心情，眼泪却无法停止地往下掉，连带着鼻子也酸胀起来。他握着刀没法继续切，视线模糊得看不清手下食材的界限。

“小润？”  
这时候他听见相叶雅纪的声音在身后响起，他闭着眼睛回过头，听见那人大步直冲他而来，呼唤他名字的语调，真实地慌乱着。  
“润？没事吗？怎么了？切到手了？”  
洋葱刺激出的眼泪还在流，他却笑了，相叶雅纪握住他手臂的瞬间，他松开手，转身利落地猛地抱住了对方。  
整个上半身的重量都压在相叶雅纪的身上，他的动作像是要完全霸占住什么似得，将相叶雅纪箍在怀中。  
去他的剧本，去他的一百万次的演练。

“雅纪。”  
他叫对方的名字，因为鼻子酸胀，几乎带上了撒娇似的尾音。  
“你还欠我一个愿望。”  
一个愿望，如果可以，他只有一个愿望。

13

“松润？”  
他在临上车之间给樱井翔打了电话。  
“翔，我有想问你的事。”

一小段的沉默，然后他听见电话的那头，樱井翔笑了一下。  
“你打算去见他？”  
他的语气依然像是叹息。  
“隔了好久啊。”

松本润不说话。  
他就知道。  
就算他不说，凭借着这些年的了解，樱井翔也会知道，放在二宫和也身上这条定律同样适用。这一刻他才再次想起大野智对他说的那句话。  
“Bon Voyage。”  
出发吧，去寻求你想要的，去探索。  
根本是什么都明白，不愧是Leader啊。

他早该想清楚的，为什么相叶雅纪离开的时候，所有人都那样平静，为什么所有人都接受了，建立起新的联络，却似乎没有任何一个人注意到他的不自然。  
并不是没有注意到。而是注意到了，却善意地沉默着。  
“我看了他的笔记。”  
他对樱井翔说，露出一点微笑来。  
“果然还是不看的好，真的很难懂。”

线条凌乱，网格一般，是只有相叶雅纪可以看懂的思维导图。  
用它来预备考试可能就糟糕了。  
但他在那本笔记里看到自己的名字。  
松本润。  
偶尔附上一两句留言似的简讯，夹杂在方程式和几何图之间，大串的等式连接在一起，最后一个等号后面写着和求解的问题毫不相干的话。  
却是他的答案。

——今天也看到了小润在看着我和小翔。  
——果然是很憧憬小翔那样厉害的人的吧？  
——呐呐，润，我也可以的。

“相叶，太拼命了啊。”  
那个春天好似无比漫长，大病初愈的少年站在走廊上，双手撑着栏杆看着外面，另一个少年背靠着栏杆，转头看见他被太阳照得难受，无可奈何地伸手过去，替那个人挡住因为熬夜过多而变得格外敏感的，发红的眼睛。  
“我要是想做的话就做得到的。”  
少年回答说，笑容灿烂。

“那可是润啊。”  
另一个少年为这不算回答的回答摇了摇头。  
你想做的，和此刻的他能理解的，并不是一回事。  
他无法明说，鉴于这不是旁观者该挑明的事情。

“我知道的，小翔。”  
少年的声音平和。  
“并没有特别在期待着什么，等到小润长大以后，谁都会喜欢他的，不止我一个。”  
“我啊，只想要在这段时间里，当一个有用的，厉害的哥哥，就很满足了。”  
少年瞥见对面站着的人，眼睛一亮，直起身挥手。  
“喂——小润——”

——今后不能再在校门口等小润放学了啊。  
——你挪开以后，会有一百个女生补缺的啦，相叶氏。  
——再见啦，小润。

我早就想好了，喜欢一个人的方式，就是一丁点也不要拥有，只要看着他，在他的身边做一抹温柔的衬色，这样，我永远也不会失去他。  
我能陪他一程，就算只有一程，也很开心。

14

“……是什么？”  
相叶雅纪的声音，良久才传出来，闷闷地。  
“小润的愿望，是什么？”

差一点就被骗过了，松本润想。  
如果不是朝他跑来时稍稍避开的视线，如果不是相叶雅纪拍他肩膀时过大的力道，如果不是相叶雅纪藏在卧室里的，他们过去的照片不小心被他看到，如果不是相叶雅纪为了一点关于他的小事就动摇慌乱。  
如果不是这一刻相叶雅纪的声音有点像是要哭了的话。

松本润伸出手，握住相叶雅纪的手，一点点扣紧，他偏过头，亲吻相叶雅纪的耳朵。  
“陪我去吃冰棒吧。”  
他轻轻笑着说。  
松开了相叶雅纪，他盯着相叶雅纪的眼睛。

“就这样去。”  
他没有松开交握的手。

Fin


End file.
